Naruto One-Shots
by IAmTheMostAwesomestPersonAlive
Summary: This is going t be a series of Naruto one shots. I used my OC's for this but they're probably not going to be in every one shot.


I've decided to make one-shots on random characters. I think I will start with Naruto since he's like, the main character. I'll use my OC Somu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ugh." Naruto grumbled loudly. Him and Somu had been sitting in Lady Tsunade's office for the last 2 ½ hours. Naruto scrunched up his face and looked at Somu from the corner of his eye. She just sat with a small smile on her face. She always looked like that. He frowned. "Ugh! I'm sooo bored!" He complained.

"Naruto! Shut up!" Lady Tsunade yelled at him. She huffed and rested her face in her hands. "I'm almost done with this paper work and then I can send you on this mission."

"Well can't we leave and then come back later to pick it up?" Naruto wined. Somu got a worried expression on her face. She knew that this might not end well. It almost never did. After her and Naruto had passed the chunnin exams, they became pretty close friends. They were also childhood friends. But they kind of went their separate ways for a while. Naruto, Sakura, and herself went on missions together. Sakura was sick so only Naruto and Somu went this mission.

"U-um. Naruto, you shouldn't talk to Lady Tsunade like that." Somu said. "You remember what happened last time."

"Naruto just sit." Lady Tsunade said.

"Fine." He said with a huff. He crossed his arms and hung his head back over the back of the chair. Lady Tsunade rolled her eyes back down to the paper work and began scribbling signatures again.

Naruto sighed. Then he sighed again."Granny Tsunade, I'm bo- Hey! It's Kakashi-sensei!" He said pointing at the window. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He whispered. Two clones popped up. One of Naruto and the other disguised as Somu. Naruto grabbed Somu by the wrist and the two snuck out the office door before Tsunade turned back around. She glared at Clone Naruto.

"Oh. Sorry. I must have been seeing things."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Naruto!" Somu said trying to keep up. "We're going to get in trouble!"

"Nah. I doubt it. Or you probably won't." Naruto shrugged. Oooh! Look at that." He jerked to a stop causing Somu to crash right into him and fall down on her bottom.

"Oww." She said softly. "Naruto."

"Oops. Sorry." he said scratching his head smiling. He held his hand out to help her up. "It's Shizune."

"Ok." She said. They ducked behind a plant. Somu's worried look came back to place on her face. "We're going to get caught. Naruto this is a bad idea."

"Shhh, Somu." Naruto whispered. "She'll here us."

"I don't wanna get in tr-mmmmfff!" Naruto quickly put his hand over her mouth as Shizune stopped and turned around. Somu tugged at his hand.

Naruto glanced down at her putting a finger over his lips. He pointed over to Shizune who was still looking their way. She pulled his hand down and said a silent "Oh."

Shizune continued walking and after she was out of sight Naruto sighed. "That was a close one."

He looked at his hand. Somu was holding it in her lap. After a second she gasped and blushed. "I'm sorry!"She said letting his hand go.

"It's fine." Naruto said standing up. He helped Somu off the floor and smiled. "Let's go before we get caught."

"Right."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Woah~!" Naruto and Somu stood staring up 50 feet in the air to a window washer platform out behind one of Konoha's few tall buildings. Somu turned her gaze to Naruto whose eye were wide. Somu instantly knew what was going through his head.

"No." Somu said stamping her foot. "We are not going up there."

"What?" Naruto groaned slumping over. "Why not?"

"I'm scared of heights." She said folding her arms. "And it's dangerous up there."

"We're ninja. We can totally get up there." Naruto said. "Wait. You're scared of heights?"

Somu blushed. "Y-yeah." She stuttered.

"So you are." He rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Why don't you conquer your fear and go up there with me? Come on. It'll be fun." He took hold of her wrist and jumped up the building onto the platform.

Somu pulled her arm free of Naruto's grasp. She clenched the railing and her heart nearly stopped. The wind blew her long honey brown locks in and out of her blurred vision as she stared intensely at the ground that seemed miles beneath her. Fear gripped her body as she stumbled backwards. Naruto placed his hands gently on Somu's shoulders."Somu calm down. Nothings going to happen."

Then at that moment something did happen. Out of nowhere, two shuriken zipped through the air. Naruto ducked down pulling Somu down with him. The shuriken sliced the rope holding the platform stable and it leaned sideways throwing him to the end of the ramp. Pain shot through Naruto's body as he was thrown into the metal railing and Somu's head slammed into his chest, both literally knocking the breath out of him. He could feel Somu's heart beating rapidly and her shaky breathing.

"I just had to say it, didn't I?" Naruto said to himself. "Somu, are you ok?"

Somu nodded her head. "Yeah." She turned to look at him only to be face-to-face with him. 'Too close.' She thought as a blush crept its way onto her cheeks. She turned her head back towards her lap and smiled to herself. The platform jolted downward again. Naruto wrapped his arm around Somu's waist and flipped backwards over the railing and dropped to the ground leaping out of the way just seconds before the whole thing crashed to the ground. Dirt and debris was blown every where and a metal bar whipped through the air and hit Naruto in the back of the head. He dropped Somu and winced in pain.

"N-naruto. You're bleeding!"Somu panicked.

"I'm fine." He said wiping the blood from his neck. His hand was covered in blood.

"No you're not." She pulled his headband off and placed it in his hand. "Sit down."

"But-"

"Naruto." She softly. Her face was stern but her eye held fear. "Sakura and Lady Tsunade taught me a little bit of medical ninjutsu. So just hold still, ok?"

Naruto sighed and sat like Somu had told him to. She gently brushed his hair up a bit so she could see the wound and shuddered. It was kind of bad, but she could at least stop the bleeding. In a normal situation he would need stitches. But she wasn't skilled enough nor did she have the right supplys to handle this. Somu took a deep breath. Her chakra flowed around her hands and Somu frowned her face in concentration.

It only took a few minutes for her to finish and she felt a little dizzy. Somu plopped down the ground and broke out into a pant, sweat rolling down her forehead. "There."

"Thanks." He turned around. "Somu? Are you ok?"

"Yeah."she said. "That sucked the life right out of me. You Know? Jut not used to that kinda stuff."

Naruto looked away just a little too quickly.

"Naruto?" She said quietly. Somu came a little closer to her. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto looked at her again. She looked pretty adorable sitting like that."Well there is some thing I wanted to tell you."He said bringing his hand up to her chin. Naruto leaned in slowly.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!"Sakura's scream pierced the air. She came flying out of nowhere and drop kicked him across the lot.

"Oooooh! Sakura~!"Somu cried. "I just closed that wound!"

"What?"Sakura asked. Somu grabbed Sakura's wrist and brought her over to where Naruto was knocked out cold. She pointed to Naruto's bleeding head. Sakura smiled nervously.

"Oops."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You can't go on the mission." Lady Tsunade said.

"What? But, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto whined, huffing and crossing his arms.

Somu smiled. 'Typical Naruto.' She thought. "Well I'll head home then, Lady Tsunade." Somu said taking a bow. "Bye, you guys!"

"Goodnight, Somu."Tsunade said, giving her a light wave. "Be careful out there."

"Kay, I will."With that Somu left for home. She giggled softly. "Naruto almost kissed me today, Daddy. If you would have seen that, you would have tried to kill him, wouldn't you?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

I think I did pretty good. Leave a like or comment if you agree. Cya!


End file.
